Le Bric à Brac de Myfanwi
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Le recueil de mes mini-fanfictions, sur différents univers. L'occasion pour moi de tester des nouveautés également ! [Aventures, Fanta/Bob, NooB, et j'en passe, j'fais au feeling]
1. Zombards

_BON-SOIR ! J'avais pas de topics à petits textes ? Bah... Voilà, c'est chose faite. Parce qu'il y a des fois où j'ai la flemme d'écrire des trucs longs. Seront regroupés ici mes « drabbles » sur Aventures, Fanta, Bob et NooB. Bonne lecture !_

 _Et on commence tout de suite avec un petit texte pour embêter Mahyar. Parce que ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas embêté. Et du coup bah... C'est un hommage à ses lives... en quelque sorte._

 **Disclaimer :** Mahyar est sa propre propriété, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **ZOMBARDS**

« Non. Nooooon ! C'est pas très très urbain ce que tu fais là ! »

Accroché à une branche d'arbre, Mahyar avait l'air d'un chaton désespéré. Quelques mètres plus bas, une horde de zombies était en train de l'encercler. Quand cette épidémie avait commencé, il s'était dit qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Puis il avait appris à survivre, pris confiance en lui, préparer de nouvelles façons de faire du JDR... Et il avait un peu trop pris confiance en lui. Ainsi, quand il avait vu ce zombie arriver vers lui, et qu'il lui avait éclaté le crâne, il n'avait pas prévu d'en voir débarquer des dizaines d'autres. Il avait hurlé comme une fillette avant de grimper dans un arbre pour se cacher.

Les créatures étaient en train de s'entasser contre le tronc, permettant aux autres monstres de monter progressivement vers lui. Un d'eux était finalement arrivé sur sa branche, et s'approchait dangereusement de lui, dans un grognement sinistre.

« Va t-en ! Allez ! Pchiiiiiit ! »

Il arracha une branche au dessus de lui, puis fit de grands mouvements pour pousser le Zombie hors de sa branche. Rien à faire, il continuait à progresser.

« Tu vas m'obéir et descendre !

\- Graaaaaaah !

\- Je suis méchant d'abord ! Allez, casse-toi ! »

 _Crac._

Mahyar stoppa tout mouvement. Ça, c'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Le Zombie continuait d'avancer, et avec lui, la branche prenait une courbe anormale.

« Okay. Ok ! Tu es le méchant. Mais bouge plus ! Pas bouger. Gentil le zombard. Allez, fais plaisir à Mama. »

Il bondit en avant. Mahyar jura l'avoir entendu prononcer un « Echec critique bibiche » avant que la branche cède et qu'il ne tombe pitoyablement au cœur de la horde.

* * *

« … Mahyar ? Mec ? T'es mort ? C'est parce que j'ai critiqué ton token de zombie ? »

Bob agita frénétiquement les mains devant la tête de Mahyar, qui ne bougeait plus depuis bien cinq minutes, regard fixé sur Bob. C'était flippant. Le Maître du Jeu cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis se frotta le visage. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis quand.

« Oulà, t'as l'air d'avoir de la fièvre vieux, lâcha Bob, en posant une main sur le front de son invité. La convention t'as pas réussie. Va te coucher, tu vas finir par ressembler à un Zombard. »

Mahyar lança un regard indescriptible à Bob avant de se lever et de se jeter dans le canapé, direction le pays des rêves sadiques de méchant MJ. … Ou presque.

* * *

 _Voilà. Petite fanfic comme ça, avant la fin de l'année. Je sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais c'est fait Oo Voilà. Bisouilles !_


	2. Vie Sauvage

_BON-SWAR ! Allez, nouvelle année, et nouvelle connerie ! J'ai eu envie d'écrire un truc bizarre avant. Donc voilà. Du Brasier/Lumière ! Oui, je sais. Chut. Juste. Chut. J'ai rien bu, je ne suis pas sous drogues, ne paniquez pas ! Et il y a peut être du Thélthazar en fond :3_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de leurs YouTubers/Streamers respectifs. Le Cratère tout entier est la propriété du ténébreusement Bisounours Mahyar et de Bazar du Grenier !

 **VIE SAUVAGE**

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé avait vu bien des choses dans sa vie. Il avait vu un taré tenter de prendre le contrôle du monde, son meilleur ami mourir, puis ressusciter, puis se faire contrôler et revenir, il avait survécut à la cuisine immonde de Grunlek, avait vu son père le sauver pour la première fois de sa vie. Mais ça, c'était nouveau. Il poussa Théo de Silverberg, le vaillant paladin qui s'était fait bouffer le pantalon par un gobelin et qui était resté les fesses à l'air toute la journée pour donner tort à Bob sur le fait qu'il était pitoyable, endormi à ses côtés. Théo grogna, puis repoussa le bras de Bob, avant de se retourner. Le pyromage ne se laissa pas abattre, et retourna à l'assaut, en tirant sa couverture. Théo finit par se réveiller, et s'asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'ai passé une journée de merde de ta faute, tu veux en plus exploser ma nuit ? Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?!

\- Chut, tu vas réveiller Grun' et Shin !

\- Et moi tu m'as pas... Qu'est-ce que... »

Théo avait enfin repérer ce sur quoi Bob tentait d'attirer son attention, un peu plus loin, à l'orée du camp. Deux ombres animales semblaient se courir après, dans l'obscurité. Cependant, les flammes bleutées composant la crinière de Brasier ne trompaient pas. Théo, qui lui n'avait pas l'habitude des parades nuptiales, ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

« Tu m'as réveillé parce que Brasier et Lumière se coursent ?

\- Sombre idiot. Ils sont en train de se séduire.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu parles cheval ? »

Bob s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, puis préféra s'abstenir. Il était trop stupide pour s'en rendre compte, ça ne servait à rien de lui en parler. Il décida d'employer la manière douce.

« Théo. S'ils se tournent autour comme deux petits papillons, gaiement, c'est parce qu'ils veulent baiser. »

Le paladin se crispa, choqué. Il tourna lentement sa tête vers Bob, qui leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Mais ce fut la question de Théo qui surprit le plus le pyromage.

« Ton cheval, il a des spermatozoïdes ?

\- … Oui. Je suppose. T'as toujours de ces questions.

\- Bien. Tu t'occuperas du poulain.

\- Attends. Quoi ?

\- Lumière est une femelle.

\- QUOI ?! »

Bob choqué, se leva et se dirigea vers les chevaux. Brasier et Lumière sortirent d'un buisson, en sautillant, dévoilant sans mal ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'invocation passa la tête haute devant son maître, l'ignorant complètement pour rejoindre sa femme. Bah. Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Si le pyromage n'arrivait pas à faire les yeux doux à son paladin, son cheval semblait être plus doué que lui. Il était vraiment nul à ce point ? Pour simple réponse, le temps se couvrit brusquement, et il commença à pleuvoir. Bob fit demi-tour.

« Pluie de merde, cheval de merde, paladin de merde... »

Sous le regard amusé de l'Inquisiteur, il se roula dans son sac de couchage et se rendormit.


	3. Questions existentielles

_BON-SWAR ! J'ai demandé aux filles ce qu'elles voulaient comme OS, c'est tombé sur du Shinlek :rolleyes : Je ne garantis pas la survie de la réputation de Grunlek dans ce micro-OS. Mais je vais essayer de faire du fluffy pour avoir la Team Nain sur le dos x)_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de leurs YouTubers/Streamers respectifs. Le Cratère est la propriété de Mahyar et de Bazar du Grenier.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Krayn, Seb, si vous lisez ça, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Non, vraiment, là vous avez le droit de me frapper XD

 **QUESTIONS EXISTENTIELLES**

La nuit était tombée sur le campement des aventuriers, installés en plein cœur d'une forêt verdoyante. Balthazar et Théo étaient partir inspecter les alentours, accompagnés de leurs deux chevaux, à qu'ils semblaient consacrer beaucoup trop de temps ces derniers jours, laissant Grunlek préparer le repas tranquillement et Shin... Faire ce qu'il fait d'habitude, grimper aux arbres, cueillir des pommes, embêter Grunlek. Depuis quelques semaines maintenant, le cadet du groupe se sentait mis à l'écart par Bob et Théo, et il avait trouvé en Grunlek un soutien inattendu. Et il prenait un malin plaisir à l'embêter depuis. Rajouter un peu trop de sel dans la soupe et le voir paniquer, piquer des trucs dans son panier pour le rendre fou, tuer des dindons également. Pour une raison inexpliquée, Grunlek piquait une crise à chaque fois qu'il sacrifiait un dindon. Mais à cause de sa petite taille, le voir sautiller, le visage rouge de colère en marmonnant, c'était tout simplement adorable.

Aujourd'hui, Shinddha avait trouvé un nouveau jeu. Il l'avait déjà testé sur Théo, qui avait rougit furieusement, sur Bob, qui lui avait déballé toutes ses connaissances sur le domaine, ce qui avait écœuré le plus jeune, mais il n'avait encore jamais essayé sur le nain. Il s'approcha, un petit sourire narquois se dessinait déjà sur le tissu recouvrant en partie son visage. Grunlek était en train de goûter son plat, il observa le demi-élémentaire du coin de l'œil, méfiant. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore en tête ?

« Grunleeeeeek, je peux te poser une questioooooon ? »

Le nain hocha la tête, tout en reprenant un bout de son râgoût.

« Comment ils font des bébés les nains ? »

Grunlek avala difficilement son morceau, puis se mit à tousser violemment, au bord de l'asphixie. Il se tourna vers Shin, qui le dévisageait intensément, les yeux brillants. On aurait dit Eden, au moment de manger. Il semblait très sérieux en plus. Le visage de Grunlek prit une teinte violette, il se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

« Bah... Euh... Comme les humains quoi. On est constitué pareil tu sais.

\- Ah okay. Mais... Tu peux faire des bébés avec des humains ? »

Grunlek ferma les yeux. C'était quoi ces questions ? Grunlek reposa la cuillère dans son ragoût et se tourna vers le plus jeune, cherchant ses mots. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il ressemblait à une carpe. Une carpe violette. Shin n'avait jamais vu le visage de son ami prendre une couleur pareille, il était plutôt fier de lui.

« … Oui, on peut, lâcha finalement Grunlek, d'une toute petite voix.

\- Mais... Au niveau de la taille, vous faites comment ? »

Nouvelle crise d'étranglement. Mais il n'avait pas fini avec ses questions ? Et il était où Balthazar quand des situations de ce genre arrivaient ? Grunlek plissa les yeux. Si c'était Bob qui avait envoyé Shin lui demander ça, il le paierait très cher. De la bouffe trop salée, de la viande pas cuite, des tripes de lapin, tout ce qu'il adore.

« On... On est pas si petits tu sais Shin.

\- Ouais, mais ça doit quand même être gênant.

\- On utilise... On a des astuces pour ça.

\- Comme quoi ? »

Grunlek haussa un sourcil, puis sourit sadiquement.

« Plus c'est petit, plus c'est grand. »

Shin blêmit brusquement, une floppée d'images horribles venant de traverser son esprit. Il observa les alentours, puis son regard se posa sur le nain, qui avait posé une main sur le bouton de son pantalon, le défiant du regard.

« Je... Je vais aider Bob à chercher du bois. »

Une chose est sûre, jamais Grunlek ne le vit courir aussi vite. Il retourna à sa cuisine, fier de lui. Au fond, c'est pas la taille qui fait la chose, c'est ce qu'on en fait.

* * *

 _Je suis tellement fière de moi là tout de suite. Vous imaginez même pas à quel point XD N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, des bisouilles !_


	4. Et si

BON-SWAR ! En bonus du Survivant de l'Enfer, voilà un mini-OS sur Krayn et Mahyar. L'idée m'est venue en regardant Fanta et Bob -chut, c'est très logique dans ma tête- avec leur petit sketch pour les 400 000 abonnés de ce qu'il se serait passé si Bob avait dit non à Fanta. Vous commencez à saisir ? :3

 **Disclaimer :** Mahyar et Krayn sont leurs propres propriétés, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **ET SI...**

Mahyar et Krayn étaient installés à la terrasse d'un café, une glace chacun dans les mains. L'auteur de Jeu de Rôle avait été appelé à se présenter à lui suite à un harcèlement moral de plusieurs semaines. Il avait fini par craquer, et se demandait bien ce qu'il foutait là, loin de son antre et de son scénario de l'Appel de Cthulhu tout neuf sur lequel il bossait depuis plusieurs jours. Krayn souriait, fier d'avoir réussi à le faire sortir de sa taverne. Il se souvenait des conseils de son ami.

 _Ne le regarde jamais dans les yeux, il risque d'absorber ton âme et tu finiras dans un coin sombre en PLS avec comme seule arme, tes larmes._

Krayn attendait donc le moment propice, la tête baissée. Il avait une vue plongeante sur son T-Shirt Iron-Man. C'était toujours mieux que d'affronter le monstre en face.

« Donc, lâcha finalement Mahyar d'un ton las. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?

\- On... déglutit Krayn, en relevant doucement le regard. On recherche un maître du jeu, pour animer une émission sur YouTube, et un ami m'a parlé de vous.

\- Non. »

Mahyar se leva et quitta la table. Krayn le regarda partir, sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler, et il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, un peu comme les personnages de dessins animés. Mahyar, un peu plus loin, se stoppa. Il se retourna, puis fit demi-tour et courut vers Krayn, au ralenti, attirant le regard d'une vieille dame qui le gratifia d'un « Taré. »

Mahyar et Krayn tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis s'embrassèrent avec amour, et s'en allèrent au loin, main dans la main, sur le chemin de l'arc-en-ciel magique. De leur union ce soir là naquit Aventures.

* * *

 _Je suis profondément désolée. Il y a eu un court circuit dans mon cerveau XDD Mais vous plaignez pas, c'est du fluffy !_


	5. Catastrophe capillaire

_BON-SOIR ! On m'a provoquée. Je réponds à la provocation. C'est tout u_u C'est du Mahyaryfain. #JeSuisLesDreadsDeMahyarQuiVontSouffrirDansCetteFanfic. Bisous :3_

 **Disclaimer** : Tout le monde est sa propre propriété, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **CATASTROPHE CAPILLAIRE**

Ah, les jours de conventions et les files de trois kilomètres de long. Mahyar commençait sérieusement à y prendre goût. Se faire gonfler son égo contre un simple bout de papier, papoter de jeux de rôle, rencontrer des fans que l'on a vu sur des streams... Se faire tresser les cheveux... Gryf et Rain avaient fait le trajet tout spécialement pour lui. Ils avaient découverts horrifiés qu'il n'avait pas ses dreads, et l'avait littéralement harcelé pour les faire. Il avait fini par accepter dans un soupir désespéré -et les moqueries de Bob qui les encourageaient en riant à gorge déployée juste à côté- et les avait laissé s'asseoir derrière lui.

« Rouge.

\- Bleu.

\- Rouge.

\- BLEU.

\- ROUGEUH ! »

Oui. Depuis dix minutes, ils se disputaient sur la couleur des élastiques à mettre au bout des dreads. Mahyar avait tout tenté. Supplier Bob du regard, mais il était occupé avec des enfants en train d'insulter Fanta et s'énervait doucement, supplier Krayn, mais lui râlait après la femme qui s'occupait d'eux parce qu'il n'y avait que des sandwichs au jambon alors que lui était végétarien. Et Fred et Seb étaient trop loin. Il était seul au monde.

Il essaya de se retourner, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Les deux adolescents avaient une tresse dans la bouche, tirant dessus pour l'aligner correctement avec celles déjà prêtes. Il se contorsionna pour les avoir droit dans les yeux. Ceux de Gryf s'illuminèrent, trop content de voir son « Maître » s'intéresser à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Bah... Des tresses, répondit Rain.

\- Elles sont pas assez serrées ses dreads, lâcha Gryf, mauvais. Regarde, on peut passer un doigt dedans.

\- Tu dis ça juste pour passer ta main dans ses cheveux ?

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

\- Parce que t'as mâchouillé ses dreads le premier. »

Il décida d'ignorer, étrangement.

« Vous... Euh... Vous voulez pas aller vous promener sur le salon ? Il y a beaucoup de tresses à faire et... Euh...

\- Non, répondirent catégoriquement les deux.

\- Haaaaaaanw ! On dirait que t'as un palmier sur la tête ! C'est génial ! Hurla soudain Bob, attirant le regard des trois autres. »

Rain et Gryf lancèrent un regard sombre au Pyro-Barbare qui toussa rapidement avant de se reconcentrer sur ses dédicaces. Mais Mahyar lui n'avait pas oublié.

« Ils ont quoi mes cheveux ?

\- Ils sont... Euh... tenta Gryf.

\- Une partie est plus haute que l'autre on va dire, acheva Rain. »

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Zen. Il devait rester zen. Puis il y eut ce « cratch ». Mahyar n'osa pas se retourner, sachant déjà ce qui venait de se passer. Gryf était à terre, sur les fesses, une tresse dans la bouche. Il était tombé de la chaise, entraînant les cheveux avec lui, les arrachant malencontreusement. Rain éclata de rire. Sauf que Mahyar tourna la tête plutôt violemment à ce moment là, lui arrachant une autre tresse. Elle croisa son regard, alors que la mèche lui tombait dans la main.

« … Oups ? »

Bob s'interposa.

« Euh... Euh... BARREZ VOUS ! VITE ! IL EST EN TRAIN DE MUTEEEEEER ! »

Il partit en courant, en hurlant comme une fillette de six ans, en agitant les bras. Gryf, Rain, et la plupart des personnes du salon le regardèrent un moment, choqués. Puis les deux intéressés croisèrent le regard de Mahyar. On aurait dit qu'il allait les tuer avec ses yeux. Il leur offrit un grand sourire psychopathe, et sortit des ciseaux de sa poche.

« Coupe, coupe.

\- Mahyar ? Tenta Krayn à côté. Tu vas bien ? »

Mahyar releva la tête. Gryf et Rain l'observaient, de l'autre côté de la table, inquiets, tout comme Bob et Krayn. Il s'était endormi. Lamentablement.

« Alors ? répéta Gryf. Je peux ?

\- … De quoi ?

\- Te faire des dreads, ajouta Rain. »

Mahyar reposa sa tête sur la table. Au final, dormir, c'était bien.

* * *

 _Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé x) Ne demandez pas please, j'ai juste craqué XDD Si vous voulez me tuer, les reviews sont là pour ça. Bisouilles !_


	6. Coaching amoureux

_BON-SWAR ! Bon, comme c'est la Saint Valentin, j'apporte ma petite touche tiens. Bonne fête de la copulation à tous les amoureux ! Je vous propose aujourd'hui un petit One Shot sur Fanta et Bob. Bisouilles !_

 **Disclaimer :** Fanta, Bob et leurs dames sont leurs propres propriétés. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdit.

 **COACHING AMOUREUX**

« Okay, elle est là. Je fais quoi Fanta ? »

Bob Lennon se trouvait dans une rue marchande bondée, téléphone dans une main, un bouquet de fleurs et une boîte de chocolat dans l'autre. C'était le grand jour, il avait décidé de faire sa demande en mariage une journée de Saint Valentin à sa dame. Seul problème, il était totalement paniqué et avait donc foncé sur la seule personne susceptible de l'aider dans cette situation délicate : Fanta. Il était déjà tard chez le Réunionnais, presque deux heures du matin, il était crevé et ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il aidait son meilleur ami à faire... Ce qu'il devait faire au lieu de dormir. Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Deux heures que ce manège durait.

« L'amour rend vraiment con. Tu vas la voir et tu lui donnes les cadeaux.

\- Ouais... Mais la bague ?

\- Mais sois patient bon sang !

\- Chéri ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Fanta se tourna vers sa propre femme, qui, ne le trouvant pas dans le lit, s'était inquiétée et levée spécialement pour lui. Il posa le téléphone.

« Un problème de cœur.

\- Bob ?

\- Toujours.

\- Il s'est engueulé avec sa femme ?

\- Pire que ça, il veut se marier.

\- Je vous entends toujours vous savez, lâcha une voix depuis l'appareil. Fanta elle m'a vue ! Je panique ! Je fais quoi ? Fanta ! Aide-moi ! »

Bob, dépité, avait fait l'erreur de croiser le regard de sa dulcinée, et elle s'approchait maintenant de lui, sourcils froncés, visiblement surprise de le voir. A croire que c'était pas prévu. Le rythme cardiaque du Pyro-Barbare s'était mis à accélérer. Fuir ? Lui faire face ? Il devait avoir l'air bien bête avec son regard perdu. Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision.

« Je parie une semaine de vaisselle qu'il n'aura pas le courage de lui demander, dit la voix de la femme de Fanta dans le téléphone. »

Bob fronça les sourcils, mit le téléphone dans sa poche, toujours allumé, et s'approcha à grand pas de sa dame. Il se figea devant elle, rougit doucement, avant de lui tendre les fleurs et les chocolats, le visage rouge, et le regard baissé.

« C'est pour la Saint Valentin ? Demanda-t-elle devant son mutisme.

\- Je... Euh... Oui.

\- Merci. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, le faisant rougir furieusement. Il avait envie de s'enterrer dans un trou.

« Allez Bob ! cria une voix depuis sa poche. »

Il se ressaisit. Allez. Ce n'était qu'une toute petite phrase, ça allait se faire rapidement, il devait arrêter de paraître stupide. Il posa un genou à terre, sous le regard surpris de sa dame, et sortit un boîtier, qu'il ouvrit, laissant briller une alliance.

« Tu veux m'épouser ?

\- Bah c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru que tu me le demanderais jamais. On a parié avec Fanta que tu le ferais à la Saint Valentin. J'ai trouvé la bague dans le bordel qui te sert de bureau il y a deux semaines.

\- … C'est un oui ?

\- Oui pauvre idiot. »

Elle l'embrassa doucement. Bob sortit son téléphone.

« Fanta, tu me le paieras.

\- Ouais, mais demain d'accord ? Là tout de suite j'ai d'autres... Euh... Choses à faire.

\- Bonne sainte copulation Fanfan.

\- A toi aussi. T'as pas les couilles de te réveiller à sept heures demain.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra. Bonne nuit ! »

Il raccrocha, et rejoignit sa femme en deux petits bonds. La soirée promettait d'être longue et agitée.

* * *

 _Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? Oui c'est du fluffy, problème ? XD J'avais la flemme d'écrire autre chose. C'est tout x) Mais je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, bisouilles !_


	7. Dark Pipou

_BON-SWAR ! Un petit texte que j'ai écris en une dizaine de minutes dans un élan d'affection pour Mahyar '-' Oui. Comme ça. C'est sur le thème de The Evil Within, c'est très court et il y a peu d'action. C'était surtout un essai sur l'univers, pour tout dire ^^ D'habitude je les poste pas, mais là je sais pas, je trouvais que c'était pas mal._

 **Disclaimer :** Mahyar est sa propre propriété. Le jeu The Evil Within n'est pas ma propriété. je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **DARK PIPOU**

Dans les couloirs miteux d'un hôpital psychiatrique en ruines, un homme se tient debout, vêtu d'une longue cape noire couverte de sang. Son visage à demi couvert par une capuche ne laisse guère dépasser plus que son bouc et ses dreads. A ses pieds, des cadavres de zombies s'entassent. Il y en a encore quelques uns dans les parages, mais les plus prudents ont fui. On ne déconne pas avec le Maître des Ténèbres, encore plus quand ce dernier est sur le point d'achever sa mission. Ce ne sont pas eux qui l'intéressent de toute manière.

C'est lui. Ce jeune homme qui se tient en ce moment devant lui, les yeux luisant de rage, le visage brûlé à moitié, les vêtements en lambeaux. Ruvik, le fantôme de l'hôpital. Le monstre incompris qui ne rêve plus que de vengeance. Il est immobile, attendant que lui fasse le premier pas. L'homme à la cape noire sait qu'il n'attaquera pas avant un signe de provocation. Ruvik, malgré son aura effrayante, possède un code d'honneur plutôt particulier. Il sera toujours le second à attaquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ruvik ? » demande l'homme aux dreads, l'œil vif et méfiant. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. Il voulait juste qu'il disparaisse pour qu'il puisse passer et quitter cet endroit. Mais, de toute évidence, Ruvik avait décidé que non. Toujours immobile, ce dernier relève lentement la tête, posant ses pupilles dorées sur le visage caché de son interlocuteur. Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, mauvais, sadique. Il baisse la tête légèrement sur le côté droit, un peu à la manière d'un chien qui cherche à attirer votre attention. Puis il fait un pas en avant.

Ce geste prend l'homme à la cape de cours. Il n'a pourtant pas provoqué le duel, il a posé une simple question. Les règles du jeu auraient-elles changé ? Il continue à avancer, pas à pas, yeux dans les yeux. L'affrontement semble désormais inévitable. L'homme en noir lance un coup d'œil derrière lui. Un mur s'est créé, il ne peut plus fuir. Pris au piège comme un débutant.

« Qui es-tu ? » demande une voix sombre, rauque. C'est la première fois qu'il lui parle. L'homme à la cape essaye de reculer lentement, se colle aux briques. Ruvik n'est plus qu'à un mètre, et il continue d'approcher. Doucement, sûrement. L'inconnu sort une arme, un pistolet. Simple avertissement. Ruvik ne semble même pas troublé.

« Qui es-tu ? Répète t-il en boucle, impassible.

\- Pipou, répondit l'inconnu d'un ton ferme. Dark Pipou. Et j'ai pas peur de toi. »

Il tire, l'hologramme de Ruvik disparaît, à sa plus grande joie. Les goules mortes, elles, se relèvent. Dark Pipou tire une grimace, et lève le poing au ciel.

« Et ça c'est pas très très urbain ! D'abord ! »

Et c'est reparti pour un tour.

* * *

 _Oui, je sais, c'est vide. C'était juste une expérience. Envie de tester un peu quelque chose de nouveau ^^ J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! Bisouilles !_


	8. Anniversaire surprise

_BON-SWAR ! J'suis en retard ._. Made In Asia et tout ça, bubullage avec Bob, Mahyar, Krayn, Fred et Seb. Aujourd'hui, on fête l'anniversaire de MaxiBestOf, parce qu'il le mérite bien uwu C'était samedi, pile quand j'étais pas là, du coup je me rattrape ! Allez go :D Max', si tu lis ça, encore bon anniversaire 3 Vous noterez une grande originalité dans ce titre xD (et si tu lis ça Fanta, j'suis désolée XDDD)_

 **Disclaimer :** Toutes les personnes citées sont leurs propres propriétés, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite !

 **ANNIVERSAIRE SURPRISE**

« Allez Fanta, il regarde pas.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée... »

Planqués derrière un panneau dans une convention quelconque, Fanta et Myfanwi observaient Max' progresser dans la foule, tiré par Bob Lennon. Ils avaient demandé au Pyro-Barbare de le distraire quelques instants, chose qu'il avait peut être pris un peu trop à cœur. Mais ils s'en soucieraient plus tard. Myfanwi avait eu une idée géniale pour l'anniversaire de Max', et elle avait profité de la présence de Fanta en métropole pour mettre son plan à exécution. Un plan tordu, bien sûr. Faut pas déconner non plus. Myfanwi attrapa son Sensei par la manche et le traîna dans la direction opposée de celle qu'avait pris les deux autres.

Elle le poussa dans une grande salle décorée de cubes rappelant une grotte Minecraft. La psychopathe posa son sac à dos sur le sol, puis en sortit une longue robe rose, couverte de paillettes, à laquelle était attachée deux ailes de fées. Fanta jeta un regard sur le vêtement.

« Elle est très belle.

\- Pas vrai ? Tiens. Enfile la. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence.

« J'ai pas compris, finit par lâcher Fanta. J'ai cru que tu m'as demandé de mettre cette robe.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

\- Mais...

\- C'est pour Max, t'as dit oui. Allez. »

Myfanwi sortit de la pièce quelques minutes pour faire le guet. Elle chercha une tâche rouge fluo du regard, et la trouva sur scène, avec le pauvre Max' qui ne savait plus où se mettre, à genoux devant lui tel Jacques Martin dans _L'École des Fans_. Parfait, au moins ça le tiendrais occuper encore quelques minutes. Elle retourna à l'intérieur pour trouver un Fanta en robe rose. Il ressemblait plus au fils indigne d'un papillon et de Grumpy Cat qu'à une fée, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Elle attrapa quelque chose dans le fond de la pièce, et l'accrocha aux ailes de son pauvre cobaye.

« Il y a une poutre en haut, avec des confettis dessus. J'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Il la regarda fixement, signifiant clairement son incompréhension. Elle appuya sur un bouton rouge dans le décor, et Fanta fut tiré vers le haut par un câble. Il se retrouva coincé à quelques mètres du sol, sur une poutre, à laquelle il venait de s'accrocher comme un chaton effarouché à une branche d'arbre. Bien. Il ne manquait plus que l'intéressé. Myfanwi sortit en sautillant de la grotte, et éteignit la lumière, plongeant le pauvre Fanta dans le noir.

Elle se dirigea vers la scène, où Bob faisait virevolter Max. Myfanwi fit signe à Bob que c'était bon, et regagna la grotte, pour se planquer derrière un buisson cubique. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux formes humaines apparurent à l'entrée. Myfanwi appuya sur un bouton. La lumière s'alluma, des guirlandes, confettis et autres choses non identifiés tombèrent dans tous les sens, et, enfin, Fanta tomba du ciel. Littéralement. Il avait réussi à se décrocher, mais n'avait pas prévu que la poutre bouge et l'envoie voler sur le sol. Encore un magnifique vol plané pour le Failtasio. Heureusement, Myfanwi avait pensé à mettre des tapis au sol, pour amortir la chute.

Elle bondit en avant en gueulant **« Joyeux Anniversaire ! »** en sautant au dessus du corps de Fanta pour lui offrir son cadeau.

* * *

 _Je... Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. XD Joyeux anniversaire en tout cas :D_


	9. Exclusivité (spoilers Aventures S3)

_BON-SWAR ! Mini-OS écrit en peut être quoi... 15 minutes ? Spoilers sur la saison 3 d'Aventures, vous allez vite comprendre de quoi il s'agit je pense x)_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **EXCLUSIVITÉ**

« Et voilà messieurs, fin de tournage ! »

Mahyar rangea ses feuilles, Bob Lennon s'étira immédiatement en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Seb vérifia que l'enregistrement s'était bien passé, Fred se mit à fixer le vide. Tout le monde semblait content d'avoir enfin terminé. Tout le monde ? Non. Depuis la fin du deuxième épisode, Krayn arborait une mine sombre, et semblait s'être mis à l'écart du groupe. Mahyar, d'un naturel soucieux, essaya d'engager la conversation.

« Tout va bien Krayn ?

\- Non. »

Et il raccrocha, à la surprise générale. Bob jeta une bouteille de coca dans le décor, et se mit à se gratter la barbe, réfléchissant.

« Je crois savoir ce qu'il a.

\- Ah ? Fit Fred, intéressé. J'essaye de le contacter mais il répond pas.

\- Allons Mahyar, tu sais pas ce qu'il a ? »

Mahyar hocha négativement la tête, tout en rangeant son scénario dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Seb releva les yeux, lui aussi curieux.

« Han, les mecs, vous êtes pas doués. Vous avez vu sa tête quand je me suis mis à papouiller son clebard ?

\- Mais... C'est un clebard fictif, lâcha Seb, surpris.

\- Ouais, mais c'est SON clebard. Et le fait que Mahyar a encouragé l'action lui a pas plu. Je vois que ça. »

Mahyar haussa les épaules, se sentant tout de même un tout petit peu coupable. La session se termina tranquillement et chacun retourna vaquer à ses occupations, sauf Mahyar, qui eut soudainement une idée pour réparer son erreur.

* * *

 _Le tournage suivant..._

« Bien, dit calmement Mahyar. Bob, Eden te bouffe violemment le bras, puis cours se réfugier derrière Grunlek, et lui fait un gros câlin. »

Bob ne dit rien, échangeant même un sourire complice avec le maître du jeu. Krayn sourit faiblement.

« Je réclame un désavantage pour Bob, finit-il par lâcher sournoisement.

\- Accordé. »

Le pyro-barbare poussa un cri outré en voyant sa précieuse cohérence partir en lambeaux à cause du clebard du nain.

« J'me vengerai, marmonna t-il. Attends la prochaine fois que j'dois tirer un rayon de flammes et que ton putain de clebs est dans les parages...

\- Donc, Bob, test de mental à moins cinquante pourcent. »

Il lança le dé en boudant. 100. Bien, comme si le destin n'avait pas assez joué avec ses nerfs. Krayn se mit à rire, tout comme ses compagnons. Un petit sacrifice, au fond, c'était pas si grave. Il finit par accepter la sentence, et la partie put enfin continuer.

* * *

 _Voilà :3 Envie d'écrire un peu sur le cast, comme ça. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :D Bisouilles !_


	10. Une histoire de gaz

_Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Micro-spoiler sur Aventures au tout début._

 **Disclaimer :** Aventures est la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite. Je ne suis pas non plus responsables des dégâts engendrés à votre santé mentale.

 **UNE HISTOIRE DE GAZ**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils naviguaient vers l'île des intendants, et le moral des troupes était au plus bas. Shin avait le mal de mer et recouvrait régulièrement le parquet en bois de tâches aux senteurs exotiques, Balthazar passait son temps à se plaindre de l'eau, et vu qu'il y en avait partout, difficile de l'ignorer, Grunlek s'était mis en tête d'améliorer son bras métallique et passait tout son temps dans la cale du bateau. Quand à Théo, il essayait de rester calme et de ne pas les étrangler un à un dans leur sommeil, par manque d'exercice et de sang.

Ce matin-là, Bob était sur la proue du bateau, se plaignant du brouillard. Théo qui passait par là, leva les yeux en l'air. Bien sûr, le mage vit qu'il était là et décida donc de s'attaquer à lui. Le ton monta très rapidement entre les deux hommes au sang chaud, comme d'habitude.

« Et toi là ! Tu vas la prendre quand ta douche du mois ? Parce que sans vouloir être offensant, ça sent l'ours dans notre cabine. En plus tu pètes la nuit.

\- Moi je pète ?! On en parle du fait que t'as manqué de crâmer les cheveux de Grunlek juste à cause d'un cauchemar ?!

\- Comme si c'était de ma faute ! Puis tu peux parler ! On a tous manqué de finir asphyxiés à cause de tes gaz !

\- C'était Shin !

\- Shin ses prouts sentent les nénuphars !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, t'as déjà été reniflé ?!

\- BAH OUI ! »

La porte menant au sous-sol du bateau s'ouvrit soudainement. Shin courrut jusqu'au bord du bateau et recracha tout son diner, décorant la coque d'une bouillie verdâtre bien sympathique. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Théo et Bob, toujours en pleine engueulade. Bob, en voyant Shin, le prit directement à partie.

« Shin ! Dis lui !

\- De quoi ? Demanda l'archer, perdu.

\- Que tes prouts sentent les nénuphars enfin !

\- C'est pas parce que c'est un demi-élémentaire que ses prouts sentent l'eau ! Hurla Théo. C'est du racisme en plus ! Puis si c'est pas lui, c'est le nain, vu la quantité de bière qu'il ingurgite, ses prouts sont pas très frais !

\- Et les tiens on en parle ?! Ils sentent quoi toi tes prouts ?! Hein Théo de Silverberg ?! »

Shin, yeux écarquillés, ne vit pas Grunlek arriver. Le nain tapota le bras du demi-élémentaire, et demanda en baîllant ce qui était en train de se passer. Shin lui expliqua brièvement que ça parlait de pets, et que ça les concernait, et que c'était à peu près la seul chose qu'il avait compris.

« Mes prouts ils sentent pas ! Hurla Théo, en colère.

\- Si !

\- Non !

\- Sans vouloir compliquer encore l'affaire, intervint Grunlek, les vibrations viennent de ton lit Bob. Je crois que c'est toi qui pète. Mais ça arrive à tout le monde tu sais.

\- AH ! Cria Théo. J'en étais sûr ! C'est toi qui pète ! En plus t'as dit que tu supportais pas les œufs une fois, et on a mangé des œufs hier !

\- Ca veut rien dire ça ! En plus j'en ai pas mangé ! J'ai pas pété je vous dit ! C'est lui là ! Mes prouts c'est des prouts fusées, pas des bombes puantes ! On les entend même pas ! »

Un silence de mort tomba sur les aventuriers. Théo finit par prendre la parole, déglutissant.

« Vous croyez que... C'est un esprit ? Si ça se trouve un fantôme vient dans notre chambre la nuit. On sait pas ce qu'il se passe dans les mers, si ça se trouve un pirate avait des gaz en mourrant et...

\- Pourquoi pas un léviathan ? Ajouta Bob, en riant, se moquant de lui. »

… _Oh wait, c'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi ne pas rajouter un léviathan ?_ pensa l'auteur, alors que son cerveau était en train de rendre l'âme. Alors qu'ils étaient en pleine discussion, un grondement sous le bateau se fit entendre, avant qu'une odeur horrible ne se fasse sentir. Bob se jeta à terre en spasmant, mourrant sous le manque d'oxygène.

« C'est le Léviathan qui pète ! S'étonna Shin, avant que son estomac se torde de nouveau et qu'il court à la rambarde. »

Un immense serpent venait d'apparaître. Il prit la parole. Oui. Le Léviathan.

« Je suis désolé les amis, j'ai mal au ventre. J'ai mangé le Kraken hier et il est pas très bien passé.

\- C'est pas grave, confia Théo. Mon ami couché au sol pète aussi la nuit, on comprend parfaitement. Pas vrai Bob ? »

Le pyromage était tombé dans les pommes, en pauvre petite nature qu'il était. Le Léviathan salua le paladin avant de plonger dans les profondeurs, en les gratifiant d'un magistral pet. Ainsi se termine cette histoire de gaz, l'auteur a besoin d'oxygène pour survivre encore quelques minutes.

* * *

 _Juste. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre ce que vous venez de lire. Moi non plus je sais pas xD_


	11. La princesse-biscotte

_Non, moi non plus je sais pas._

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **LA PRINCESSE-BISCOTTE**

Il était une fois un royaume peu éloigné du Cratère où une jeune princesse était en train de fêter son vingtième anniversaire. Soudain, un méchant sorcier du nom de Mahyar -parce que l'auteur avait pas d'idée et qu'il a la tête de l'emploi- débarqua en plein milieu de la fête et transforma la princesse en biscotte.

« Oh non ! Cria le Roi. Calomnie, qu'allons nous faire ? Vil sorcier de mes deux boules de pétanque ! Je vais te raser les dreads, alouette ! »

Mais il était trop tard, le sorcier avait disparu. Dans sa grande détresse, le Roi demanda à ce que l'on fasse venir les aventuriers les plus valeureux du Cratère pour rompre le charme. C'est ainsi que vinrent Théo de Silverberg, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, Grunlek von Krayn et Shinddha Kory. Sa Majesté le roi leur expliqua la situation, et leur promit une grande somme d'argent s'il parvenait à transformer Sa Majesté la princesse-biscotte de nouveau en princesse tout court. Balthazar prit une voix grave pour faire genre « Attention je suis sérieux et sexy, regardez-moi » et promit sur son honneur de ramener sa fille à Sa Majesté sur ses deux jambes.

Le périple débuta alors pour nos aventuriers. Un long voyage semé d'embûches posées par le Vil Mahyar. Ainsi, ils tombèrent sur un village où tous les habitants avaient été transformés en poulet, un autre où les maisons étaient devenues du pudding. Mais c'était sans compter sur la plus grande menace qu'ils rencontrèrent et l'accident qui était à prévoir : Théo de Silverberg, le paladin de la Lumière, affamé par toutes ses aventures, mangea sans hésiter un matin Sa Majesté la princesse sous le regard horrifié de ses trois compagnons.

« Qu'as-tu fait pauvre abruti ? Avait hurlé le mage d'une voix suraiguë.

\- Bah j'ai mangé une biscotte, répondit le guerrier sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Mais c'était la princesse !

\- Bah il y a d'autres biscottes non ? »

Les quatre aventuriers abandonnèrent discrètement les restes de Sa Majesté la princesse sur le sol, et décidèrent de fuir le royaume pour retourner dans le Cratère. Nul ne les revit, et le vil sorcier Mahyar, mécontent de n'avoir pas eu son affrontement final trop badass, transforma tout le royaume en clafoutis.

 **FIN.**


	12. Ensorcellement

_Hey ! J'ai eu une idée de fanfiction dans le train tout à l'heure, comme ça, d'un coup. Elle est venue à moi et ça me semblait être une bonne idée (jusqu'à ce que je l'écrive tout du moins xD). J'espère que ça va vous plaire, n'oubliez pas de déposer votre cerveau avant de commencer à lire._

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **ENSORCELLEMENT**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! Hurla Balthazar, paniqué, à la limite de l'hystérie, en secouant Shin comme un poirier. »

Shinddha Kory et Grunlek von Krayn, blasés, regardèrent sans bouger le mage faire un énième tour du lit où était allongé Théo de Silverberg, plongé dans un profond sommeil. L'inquisiteur avait insulté un puissante fée un peu plus tôt, alors qu'ils chassaient des orques dans un donjon, et, en retour, pour se venger, celle-ci l'avait plongé dans un profond sommeil dont il ne pourrait se réveiller que dans cent ans. Ses amis, paniqués, l'avaient traînés dans une auberge, en priant pour que ce soit une blague. Mais deux jours étaient passés, et le paladin au bois dormant ronflait toujours à gorge déployée, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres.

« Ensorcelé ! Ce con a réussi à se faire ensorceler ! Grogna une énième fois le mage, en tournant une nouvelle fois au tour du lit de l'endormi. Comment on fait pour briser ce sort ?!

\- C'est toi le mage, lâcha Shin. Démerde-toi un peu.

\- Eh, oh ! C'est toi qui nous a amené dans ce donjon, Shinddha Kory ! C'est de TA faute ! Trouve une solution ! »

Le demi-élémentaire vexé, s'approcha du paladin. Il leva la main, et la claqua de toutes ses forces sur la joue de Théo, qui ne bougea même pas d'un cil. L'archer finit par hausser les épaules.

« J'ai essayé. Ça marche pas. »

Et il retourna s'asseoir, en attrapant une pomme au passage. Grunlek était resté silencieux. Il finit par prendre à son tour la parole.

« Si c'est comme dans le conte, peut-être qu'il faut l'embrasser ? »

Balthazar et Shin cessèrent tout mouvement, choqués. L'idée avait déjà effleuré l'esprit du pyromage, qui l'avait rejeté au loin très rapidement. Sauf que maintenant, il ne pouvait plus fuir.

« Ça ne marche que dans les contes de fait ça, Grun', tenta t-il vainement.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Essaye au moins !

\- Oh oui, embrasse Théo, Bobby, le nargua Shin. En plus il peut pas bouger, c'est le moment d'assouvir tous tes fantasmes ! »

Balthazar, rouge comme une tomate, décida d'en finir. Il s'approcha de Théo, gonfla ses joues comme un hamster et déposa brièvement ses lèvres sur ceux du paladin. Deux minutes passèrent, hormis pousser un rot particulièrement sonore, il n'y eut aucune autre réaction de Théo de Silverberg.

« Si je dis pas de bêtises, dit soudainement Shin, le prince a réveillé la belle au bois dormant en baisant avec. Si ça se trouve, l'orgasme le réveillera ? Il faudrait tester, dit-il en fixant intensément Bob.

\- Ah non hein ! Embrasser je veux bien, mais je vais pas le niquer ici ! »

Dix minutes plus tard, Balthazar sortait de la chambre, en se rhabillant, tout rouge. Shin et Grun relevèrent des yeux pleins d'espoir vers lui. Le mage hocha négativement la tête, pour leur signifier qu'il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, épuisé.

« Si ça se trouve, ses hormones sexuelles ont pas poussé, lâcha Shin, penseur. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il s'en rien. Moi je me souviens d'une fille qui...

\- On ne veut pas savoir, dit rapidement Grunlek.

\- T'as eu des gosses avec ? Demanda Balthazar.

\- Des triplés, je crois. Mais ça nous aidera pas à réveiller Théo. »

Un silence pesant tomba sur le groupe.

« Eh, lança Grunlek. Vous vous souvenez comment il avait éclaté de rire quand Eden lui avait léché les pieds ? Vous croyez qu'il est chatouilleux ?

\- Bah je sais pas, il a pas franchement la tronche pour les « guilis-guilis », répondit Bob. »

D'un commun accord, ils ramenèrent Eden à l'auberge, pour essayer. Ils retirèrent les chaussures de l'Inquisiteur, et Eden se mit à lécher ses pied, en tirant des grimaces de dégoûts. En même temps, le paladin s'était pas changé depuis quatre jours, et ça sentait l'ours comme on dit. C'est très surpris qu'ils virent le paladin se réveiller, mort de rire. Puis il se figea.

« Qui m'a baisé ? Et embrassé ? Pourquoi je suis à poil ? Qu'est-ce que le clebs fout là ? Pourquoi je suis à poil devant le clebs ?! Et elle est où la fée ?! »

Balthazar lâcha un soupir de soulagement, et se jeta au cou du paladin, qui le repoussa violemment. Il se releva, en tenant pudiquement sa couverture.

« Je te jure que si j'ai des écailles ou des cornes, je te pends par le trou de cul sur le clocher de l'Eglise de la Lumière. »

Et il s'en alla, la tête haute, et les fesses à l'air. Sauf qu'il se trompa de chemin, descendit dans le restaurant, fit paniquer des demoiselles et retourna dans la chambre en bougonnant, sous le regard de ses amis morts de rire.

* * *

 _Voilààààààààà. Désolée xD Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé xD J'espère que cette petite crackfic vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaires. Je vous fais des bisouilles, et à bientôt !_


	13. La boîte de Mahyar

_Hey, petit texte inspiré d'un délire sur Twitter avec Minouze, Lipi', Drackalys, Le Patron et d'autres gens x) Attention à vos cerveaux. Bravo à ceux qui retrouveront le mythe d'où est tiré cette histoire :D_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages cités dans cette fanfiction sont leurs propres propriétés. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **LA BOÎTE DE MAHYAR**

Mahyar somnolait devant son ordinateur en ce jour de Noël. Il faisait nuit noire, il avait vidé une bouteille de mojito en réponse à un défi sur son live et il commençait sérieusement à le regretter. Il avait bien tenté de se lever pour aller se coucher dans son lit, mais ses jambes ne voulaient plus répondre. Alors il avait décidé que son bureau ferait un lit assez confortable pour cette nuit de misère.

C'est alors qu'un bruit étrange le sortit de son songe, provenant de sa cheminée, suivie de voix. Il ouvrit un œil fatigué, essayant de passer outre sa vision trouble.

« PUTAING ! CE CONG L'A BOUCHE ! JE VOUS AVAIS DIT QUE C'ETAIT PAS UNE BONNE IDEE !

\- Minou... Aïeuh ! Me frappe pas Lutinwi ! Ouais, euh, Mère Noël, si tu te tournais du bon côté ça irait mieux déjà !

\- On va déjà se faire crâmer avec son accent là, grille pas notre couverture ! »

Mahyar, bourré, vit alors une jeune femme habillée de rouge entrer dans son salon, sans la moindre gêne. Elle posa un grand sac au sol, avant de se figer en croisant le regard du maître du jeu. Elle se crispa.

« Lip... Rudolph, chuchota Mère Noël, t'étais pas censée vérifier qu'il dormait ?!

\- Bah si, pourquoi ?

\- PARCE QU'IL EST DANS LE SALONG PUTAING ! »

La Mère Noël s'approcha doucement de Mahyar, qui la dévisagea intensément. Il était en train de se demander comment elle réussissait à se dédoubler quand il la vit sortir une batte de baseball, qui se rapprocha beaucoup trop vite de son front. Il s'effondra sur son bureau tel de la crème anglaise sur un fondant au chocolat. Il y eut un long silence. Finalement, la Mère Noël se tourna vers la cheminée.

« Vous pouvez venir ! Il dort maintenant. »

Des demoiselles déguisées en rennes et en lutins descendirent le conduit de cheminée. L'une d'elle, habillée en vert, tiqua à la batte de baseball avant de secouer la tête et de tirer le gros sac déposé par la Mère Noël au milieu du salon. Le renne et les lutins sortirent une énormes boîte de ce dernier, pendant que la Mère Noël surveillait Mahyar, sa batte à la main, prête à intervenir si jamais il montrait des signes de conscience.

« Bon, vous allez vous grouiller ?! Il est trois heures du mat', et j'aimerai bieng dormir moi.

\- Arrête de plaindre, râla Lutinwi, en plus ça va être fun. Et on va devoir attendre qu'il se réveille pour voir sa réaction, et pour réagir s'il fait tu sais quoi.

\- Ouais, ouais. »

Elles finirent de tout installer avant de poser des caméras un peu partout, entre les bouquins de jeux de rôle. Puis elles disparurent par la cheminée, après avoir déposer un verre de lait et des cookies sur le bureau de Mahyar, parce qu'il faut pas déconner, les psychopathes sont pas toutes méchantes, eukay ?!

Mahyar se réveilla le lendemain matin, avec un mal de crâne horrible. La gueule de bois sans doute. Il avait rêvé d'une Mère Noël à l'accent du sud avec une batte de baseball et commençait à se dire qu'il allait devoir prendre rendez-vous chez un psy pour soigner ce traumatisme. Alors qu'il traînait son corps mal réveillé vers la machine à café, son pied frappa dans quelque chose d'assez imposant. C'était une boîte en carton, toute simple, avec marqué en gros « NE PAS OUVRIR » dessus. Il plissa les yeux, se demandant d'où ce truc sortait. Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir changé la serrure pour empêcher Sheol d'entrer chez lui pendant son absence, alors qui avait foutu ça là ?

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » cria t-il à travers la pièce, sans obtenir de réponse. Il finit par hausser les épaules et ramassa le gros carton. Il le posa dans le canapé, avant de percevoir un grattement étrange à l'intérieur. Il recula, sourcils froncés. Il y avait un truc vivant dans cette boîte. Avait-il était bourré au point de ramener un chat errant chez lui ? Non, il aurait déjà gonflé comme une guimauve sur un feu de camp si c'était le cas. Satané allergie.

Il passa un doigt sur l'écriteau, en se mordant la langue. Il avait terriblement envie d'ouvrir cette boîte. Il adorait les boîtes, depuis tout petit. Une fois il s'était même retrouvé au Sri Lanka parce qu'on l'avait enfermé dans un carton. Il s'en était remis. Cette mise en garde l'intriguait. Elle semblait sérieuse, ce qui attisait encore plus sa curiosité. Et il savait qu'il deviendrait fou si on l'empêchait de l'ouvrir.

Alors il se leva, et doucement retira le scotch. Quelque chose bondit de la boîte, rapide, le faisant tomber en arrière. Une boule de poils rose lui sauta dessus, lui écrasant le visage dans un câlin.

« Pipouuuuuu, couina la chose. »

Mahyar se débattit un moment, avant d'arracher le truc et de le jeter au loin, les yeux exorbités par le choc. La chose était un bisounours, vivant, marchant, et qui revenait vers lui en tendant les bras.

« Pipou, pipou, pipouuuuuuuu ! »

Mahyar sauta au dessus de son bureau, hors d'atteinte. Il recula contre le mur et chercha frénétiquement quelque chose pour se défendre. Deux pattes roses se posèrent sur le bout du bureau, puis la chose monta, en tendant ses bras.

« Pipouuuuuuu ! Câlin Pipou ! Pipou ? Pipou pas fuir, Pipou câlin ! »

L'ours sauta sur sa jambe. Mahyar hurla, en la secouant de toutes ses forces pour dégager cette chose. Il finit par tomber à terre, l'ours sur son ventre. La peluche remonta vers son cou et le serra dans ses bras. Mahyar l'arracha, et le rejeta contre le mur.

« Mais t'es quoi ?! Je suis pas là, laisse-moi tranquille ! Va voir dehors si j'y suis !

\- Pipou pas dehors enfin, Pipou ici ! Pipou câlin !

\- Non, m'approche pas ou... Ou... Euh... Ou je t'enferme dans le micro-ondes, okay ?!

\- Pipou méchant, Pipou pas vouloir câlin. »

La lèvre de l'ourson se mit à trembler, puis il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, sous le regard impuissant et perdu du maître des dès, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était censé faire. L'ourson se rapprocha de lui, et vint lui serrer la jambe, en continuant à pleurer. Mahyar finit par tapoter la tête de la chose, puis d'un coup sec arracha la tête.

Il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Sous l'ours se trouvait un squelette métallique, et un micro.

« Putaing, il l'a décapité ce cong ! cracha une voix dans le micro.

\- Bah c'est pas trop tôt, lâcha une seconde voix. Je crois que Myfan' aurait fini par le tuer si elle avait dû encore répéter « Pipou ».

\- Euh... Vous croyez que le micro marche toujours ? demanda une troisième voix. Parce qu'il doit possiblement nous entendre là.

\- Ah putaing, oui, il est toujours branché. Euh... Bongjour Mahyar ! Euh... Myfan' ?

\- Ouais, euh... Joyeux Noël ! Ne nous cherche pas, on est des ninjas et... Minouze, c'était quoi le cr... AAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Lipiphera, Minouze et Myfanwi se scratchèrent en bas de la cheminée, glorifiant l'appartement de Mahyar d'un immense nuage noir de suie. Le Maître des dès les dévisagea un instant, avant de prendre la parole.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Pour notre défense, lâcha Myfan, c'est Sheol qui a eu l'idée. Sauf qu'il peut pas nous défendre, parce qu'il est occupé ailleurs.

\- Où ?

\- Euh... C'est le Père Fouettard, alors il s'occupe des sales gosses. Et tu devrais pas te retourner. »

Mahyar se retourna, Sheol lui écrasa une batte de baseball dans la figure.

« On prend Pendragon et on se casse ! Go, go, go ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Mahyar passa le reste de la journée couché dans la suie, un reste de Bisounours rose câlinant son cou de manière sensuelle et suggestive. En conclusion, quand on vous dit de ne pas ouvrir une boîte, ne l'ouvrez pas, c'est sûrement parce qu'il y a une raison.

Joyeux Noël !

* * *

 _Moi non plus je sais pas xD Mais si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me fera plaisir :D Pleins de bisouilles, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_


	14. Futur incertain - Spoilers S4 Aventures

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Le dernier épisode d'Aventures m'a bien remuée l'esprit, alors j'ai décidé d'écrire une petite fanfic. **Spoilers sur les 3 derniers épisodes** de ce fait :) Je me suis demandée ce qu'il se serait passé si Grunlek avait finalement tout avoué à Théo. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si ça vous plaît :D_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et la série Aventures sont les propriétés de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **FUTUR INCERTAIN**

« Ne le fais pas, chuchota Bob. Tu risque d'altérer le futur, on pourrait ne jamais avoir existé et rester coincés dans le vide le reste de l'éternité. »

Grunlek jeta un regard triste vers Théo, avançant prudemment en cherchant la source du bruit. Mani était inconscient, et Shin silencieux, ne l'aidant pas à choisir. Le mage, à moitié camouflé dans les fourrés, tenait toujours le bras du nain hésitant. Le demi-diable savait peut-être déjà au fond que la bataille était perdue, l'ingénieur avait déjà pris sa décision. Sans prévenir, Grunlek le repoussa dans les buissons et vint se placer sur la route de l'inquisiteur, qui eut un mouvement de recul, surpris par cette apparition. Le nain sentit les pupilles ardentes de son ami posées sur lui. Il allait lui en vouloir, mais il était prêt à tout détruire pour sauver plus de gens. Ils avaient laissé bien trop de morts, bien trop de familles détruites derrière eux, il était temps de réparer tout ça.

« Grunlek ?! lâcha le paladin, surpris. T'étais pas en train de dormir ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi il y a pleins d'araignées mortes ? Et c'est une elfe là bas ? »

Le Golem recula légèrement dans l'obscurité, pour camoufler son œil mécanique qui aurait pu le trahir. Il sourit tristement au paladin, qui fronça les sourcils, sentant probablement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Théo, tu sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien ? On ne te le dis pas souvent, mais il faut que tu le saches. Parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tout va reposer sur tes épaules. Tu es parti de chez toi pour prouver que tu pouvais te débrouiller par toi-même, maintenant il faut que tu me prouves que je peux vraiment avoir confiance en toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? T'as fait un cauchemar et tu veux pas que Bob soit au courant ? S'il te menace, je peux lui éclater mon bouclier dans la gueule, hein, c'est pas un problème. »

Grunlek entendit murmurer un « mais putain quel enculé ! » dans les buissons, sans savoir s'il était adressé au paladin ou à lui-même. Il se reconcentra sur le guerrier. Il était beaucoup plus jeune que celui qu'il côtoyait actuellement, et ce détail ne le marqua que maintenant. Ils avaient vieillis et grandis pendant cette aventure, Théo peut-être plus qu'eux tous. Il avait découvert en peu de temps que les lois des Églises n'étaient que jeux de pouvoir, qu'on pouvait aider les hérésies sans se sentir coupable, et surtout que l'on peut être un raté et sauver le monde. Le nain sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Il y a des choses qui vont se passer, qui n'auraient pas du se produire. Cette elfe derrière, elle peut vous aider, vous guider. Mais il faut qu'elle survive à ses blessures pour ça. Théo, tu dois la sauver. Elle... Elle peut peut-être tous nous sauver, elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire. On n'était pas assez bon.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Tu me fais peur là.

\- Théo, dans quelques semaines, tu vas mourir. Et ta mort va enclencher quelque chose que même toi tu ne pourras arrêter. Des gens vont mourir par notre faute. Beaucoup trop de gens. Tu dois empêcher ça, prends cette potion, soigne cette elfe. Elle vous aidera. »

Théo dégaina son épée, Balthazar sortit immédiatement du buisson pour s'interposer, suivi de près par Shin.

« Qui êtes-vous ? grogna le guerrier, mauvais. »

Grunlek se tourna vers le guerrier, la tête basse, dévoilant son œil absent. Balthazar poussa un soupir avant de passer une main dans sa longue chevelure.

« Nous venons du futur, finit par avouer le nain. On a sauté dans un puits temporel, et on est arrivés ici.

\- Et nous ne pouvons pas sauver la druidesse, enchaîna Bob. Cela entraînerait une boucle temporelle. Non seulement nous, mais aussi eux et toute cette région seront bloquées dans le temps, Grunlek. On ne peut pas l'aider. Il faut qu'ils le fassent seuls. Moi aussi j'aimerais changer les choses, mais c'est comme ça. On doit vivre avec les personnes que l'on a tué mais on doit aussi vivre avec les personnes pour qui nous nous sommes battus. Ils ont confiance en nous, on ne peut pas les abandonner. Trouvons ce qui provoque le blocage de la magie et rentrons chez nous. S'il te plaît. »

Théo dévisageait toujours les trois aventuriers, perdu. Il finit par reprendre la parole, après quelques secondes de silence.

« Ecoutez, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi cet abruti de diable a des écailles sous les yeux, ni pourquoi le nain fait une tronche de dépressif. Faites ce que vous devez faire. Si vous venez vraiment du futur et que je dois crever, je pense que je n'aimerais pas le savoir et je préférerais vivre sans y penser. Mais je ferais mon possible pour la sauver, dit-il en pointant l'elfe.

\- Bien, répondit Bob. Ceci étant réglé, on se barre, on ne doit plus intervenir, dit-il en tirant le nain en arrière.

\- Juste une chose, si je meurs en me faisant écraser sous un rocher, je vous jure que je vous retrouverai en enfer et que vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure. Essayez de pas crever. »

Le paladin chargea la druidesse comme un sac à patate sur son dos et s'enfonça dans la forêt, laissant les trois autres aventuriers extrêmement gênés. Mani choisit ce moment précis pour se réveiller.

« J'ai raté quelque chose ? Demanda t-il, en voyant leurs têtes.

\- Non, trancha le mage. Tout va bien et se déroule comme prévu. »

Une lumière blanche les aveugla immédiatement.


	15. Révolte

_Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, je vous présente une petite fanfiction débile que je trouve assez ratée xD Mais bon, c'est cadeau ! C'est inspiré d'un de mes rêves xD Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** Aventures est la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite !

 **RÉVOLTE**

Le bruit de la plume griffonnant sur un vieux parchemin calmait son auteur à l'air fatigué. Tout de noir vêtu, le sorcier Mahyar profitait du silence de la nuit pour préparer les prochaines épreuves qu'il ferait subir à ses pauvres petits aventuriers, ses meilleures marionnettes depuis près de deux années déjà. C'était en fait très simple : peu importe le piège qu'il leur tendait, ils tombaient dedans. Innover pour continuer de leur rendre la vie difficile était un passe-temps autant divertissant que compliqué.

Cependant, ce soir-là, un événement inattendu vint troubler sa tranquillité. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à éteindre sa bougie pour aller se reposer, une lumière vive avait soudainement illuminé son petit bureau sombre. Surpris, il chercha un instant des yeux la source de cette lumière non-voulue. Elle provenait de la petite fenêtre. Mécontent d'être dérangé de la sorte, Mahyar attrapa un appareil étrange, qu'il appelait modificateur de voix. En effet, il avait remarqué qu'on le prenait plus au sérieux quand il prenait une voix de méchant qu'avec sa voix habituelle. Il lança un sort dessus, puis fit un essai. Une voix d'outre-tombe résonna autour de lui, c'était parfait.

Lentement, il se leva de son bureau et s'approcha de la fenêtre, d'un air digne et autoritaire. Une foule nombreuse se trouvait à sa porte, dont certains armés. Il y avait de tout : des nobles, des paysans, des nains, des elfes, des orques, une petite fille en fauteuil roulant. A bien les regarder, le sorcier se rendit compte qu'il les connaissaient. Il s'agissait des larbins qu'il avait envoyé sur les aventuriers. Même Mani Le Double, le plus dissident de ses sujets et qui faisait sa fierté se trouvait dans ce tas d'abrutis, caché derrière un orque, parce qu'il faut pas déconner, il n'était pas suicidaire non plus.

Il poussa un long soupir fatigué, puis s'adressa à la foule, sur un ton excédé :

« Lequel de vous, pauvres et minuscules inutiles esclaves, a eu l'idée de venir m'importuner à une heure pareille ?! »

Le ton agressif fit frémir l'assemblée, qui eut un petit mouvement de recul. Finalement, la plupart des gens s'écartèrent, poussant Mani Le Double sur le devant de la scène. L'elfe, paniqué, chercha à faire demi-tour, mais personne ne lui ouvrit de nouveau la voie. Il finit par prendre sur lui et se tourna lentement vers le sorcier, avec un sourire désolé.

« Euh... C'est... C'est moi... Mais... Mais, c'était pas... pas sérieux, je voulais ju... juste parier un truc dans une taverne et ils l'ont pris au sérieux. Je suis désolé, Maître, nous partons de suite.

\- Quoi ?! hurla la gamine tétraplégique. Tu vas porter tes couilles et dire pourquoi on est là où je te jure que je force les orques à te planter une deuxième tête ! »

Mani se gratta nerveusement la tête, et finit par dire à une vitesse folle :

« Okay c'est une révolte en fait ils veulent pas mourir et je leur ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée mais ils m'ont forcé à venir pour que je vous le dise mais je voulais pas venir tout seul alors j'ai dit que s'ils voulaient se révolter ils devaient venir eux-mêmes. »

Le sorcier se frotta le crâne, assimilant la nouvelle. De quel droit ses esclaves se rebellaient-ils ? Ils n'étaient que des esclaves, des créatures inventées de ses mains pour pourrir la vie de quatre aventuriers, ils n'étaient pas censé éprouver de besoin de liberté. Il ferma un instant les yeux, faisant le vide dans son esprit.

« Quelles sont vos revendications ? finit-il par lâcher, fatigué.

\- Je me suis pris un bouclier dans la tronche ! hurla la petite fille.

\- Et vous avez détruit la Cité des Merveilles pour votre scénario ! cria un paysan dans le fond.

\- Moi, on a foutu le feu à mon Eglise, poursuivit une vieille dame. Et en plus, cette brute épaisse de semi-PNJ a fait chier son cheval devant !

\- On m'a coupé une tête, grogna un orque. Et toute ma compagnie de gobelins a été décimée à Fort-Tigre !

\- Ouais ! Chez moi, ils ont détruit mon auberge en déclenchant une bagarre !

\- Mon manoir s'est envolé dieu seul sait où à cause de vos conneries !

\- Ils ont provoqué une invasion de zombies et rayé Mirages de la carte !

\- On en a marre !

\- Révolte !

\- Mort aux aventuriers ! »

Cette dernière phrase fut scandée de plus belle par la foule en colère. Mahyar leva la main et lança un éclair dans la foule, tuant une dizaine de personnes au hasard.

« SILENCE ! Vous avez été créés pour être massacrés, c'est votre rôle principal ! Si vous n'êtes pas content, allez vous plaindre aux aventuriers !

\- Ils sont introuvables ! répondit la petite fille. Du coup on s'est dit que si on s'en prend à vous, vous les forceriez à venir de force.

\- Et comment comptez-vous vous en prendre à moi ? »

Un long silence prit place dans l'assemblée. Le sorcier était cloîtré dans une haute tour sans porte. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça. Une cockatrix tenta bien de voler jusqu'à la fenêtre, pour le prendre par surprise, mais le sorcier jeta un éclair dessus. Un poulet bien grillé retomba sur le sol, écrasant la petite fille qui poussa un cri de terreur avant de mourir définitivement.

« Dégagez de ma propriété ! hurla t-il d'un ton autoritaire. Si un seul d'entre vous touche de nouveau à ma tour, je vous envoie un tsunami qui va recouvrir l'intégralité du cratère !

\- Mais Maître, lâcha Mani. On est dans une forêt ! »

En colère, Mahyar déclencha une énorme vague, qui emporta tous sur son passage.

* * *

 _ **Ailleurs...**_

« Shin, on est perdus !

\- T'avais qu'à pas me laisser la carte, Théo. Je vous ai dit que je savais pas où...

\- Qu'est-ce que... C'est de l'eau qui arrive là ?! hurla Grunlek, en pointant une immense vague.

\- Putain, pas encore ! cria le mage. Il casse les cacahuètes le Dieu du Destin. Moi je dis, on va le trouver et on se révolte !

\- Ouais ! Parce que c'est nainporte quoi ! approuva Grunlek.

\- Révooooooooolte ! hurla Shin en déchirant ses vêtements. »

Les aventuriers n'eurent pas le temps de faire un pas, une planche de surf de glace les emporta sur la vague.


	16. Il y a comme un froid

_Bonjour. Je ne sais pas. Désolée pour le traumatisme, c'est ElevenClouds qui m'a encouragé. Au revoir xD_

 **IL Y A COMME UN FROID**

Shinddha, bouche bée, observa la masse titanesque se tenant devant lui, épuisée. Il était mort. Il s'en souvenait avec précision. Sauf que maintenant, il était en vie et il y avait cette chose énorme devant lui. Plus curieux qu'effrayé, il tendit une main vers la chose. Il se figea.

"JE SUIS BLEU ?! Pitié, dites-moi que c'est une blague ! Je peux pas être bleu ! Eh, toi, le… le truc, c'est toi qui a fait ça ?!"

La masse émit une vibration et se coucha au sol, posant deux énormes yeux sur lui. Shin jeta un coup d'oeil à un oeil, puis au second, puis au premier, puis au second. Une voix résonna dans sa tête.

"Bon écoute mec, t'en choisis un, ce sera moins stressant pour tout le monde.

\- Vous… Vous êtes qui ? Comment vous pouvez être dans ma tête ?

\- Je suis ta conscience.

\- Vrai… Vraiment ?

\- Tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre ? Déjà que te ramener à la vie était pénible, je vais pas te couver comme une maman poule sur ses poussins."

Shin cligna des yeux.

"Donc c'est vous qui…

\- Tu vois un autre élémentaire dans le coin ?

\- Non mais…

\- Alors arrête de poser des questions idiotes !

\- D'accord, d'accord."

L'éclaireur se gratta nerveusement la tête, n'osant plus regarder la créature. D'une toute petite voix, il murmura :

"Mais du coup… Pourquoi je suis bleu ?

\- Parce que t'es un demi-élémentaire d'eau, bon sang ! Ca vous arrive de réfléchir trois secondes les mortels ?!

\- Ah. Et vous pouvez pas changer de couleur ? Parce que j'aime pas trop le bleu. A la limite le vert ou le rouge vous voyez.

\- De l'eau, c'est bleu !

\- Techniquement, l'eau n'a pas de couleur.

\- Mais tu vas la fermer ?!

\- Bah écoutez, si je dois garder cette couleur jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, j'aimerai quand même trouver une logique. Déjà que je ressemble à un cassis sur pattes… Vous imaginez comment je vais galérer avec les femmes, moi, maintenant ! Je peux encore avoir des enfants au moins ?"

Il y eut un silence gêné. L'élémentaire sembla réfléchir profondément.

"Oui, mais je dois t'avertir d'un truc.

\- Quoi.

\- Bah, en fait, en tant que demi-élémentaire, ta sensibilité est plus forte donc…

\- Donc… ?

\- Donc quand tu… Enfin tu vois, il y a une infime chance que ton… ton appareil gèle sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- … Pardon, vous disiez ? J'ai crû entendre que mon ouistiti pouvait geler pendant l'acte.

\- C'est ça."

Il y eut comme un froid.

"Mais du coup, déglutit Shinddha, si j'ai des enfants, eux aussi ils auront cette… Capacité ?

\- Bah écoute, je sais pas trop. Mais je serais toi, j'essaierai pas. Si on se retrouve avec une génération de demi-élémentaires à la carotte congelée, ça va me retomber dessus. Et toi comme moi, on veut pas de problèmes.

\- Mais vous êtes pas un dieu ou un truc qui y ressemble ?

\- Ouais, mais non. 'Fin ça dépend pas de ma volonté.

\- Mais il y a vraiment pas d'alternative pour…

\- Tu sais quoi, trouve toi un elfe, plante lui ta carotte gelée dans les fesses et vois ce que ça fait. Je suis pas ta maman moi, je peux pas savoir."

Shinddha fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi un elfe ?

\- Bah… Enfin, je vois des trucs du futur des fois. Et le tiens et pas très gai. Enfin… Il est gay, ça c'est sûr, mais disons que… Enfin… T'as pas à le savoir.

\- Je vais baiser un elfe gay dans le futur ?

\- Bon, écoute, t'es pas censé savoir tout ça."

Shinddha patienta un instant, réfléchissant.

"Tout ce que vous m'avez dit sur ma… carotte gelée, vous me l'avez dit parce que ça va arriver pas vrai.

\- Possiblement.

\- Avec l'elfe gay.

\- … Peut-être ?

\- Ok."

Choqué, Shinddha tomba dans les pommes, dans l'eau et se noya une seconde fois. Fatigué de le ranimer, l'élémentaire le congela au fond de l'eau et programma sa remontée dans 600 ans. Comme ça il aurait le temps de se barrer loin d'ici et de fuir sa création à la langue trop bien pendue. Les légendes disent que Shinddha se réveilla après son long sommeil traumatisé, devant un paladin, un mage et un nain. Comme il n'y avait pas d'elfe gay en vue, il décida de voyager avec eux.

 **FIN.**


End file.
